


More Than Words

by saruma_aki



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/pseuds/saruma_aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool is found after having undergone torture for a month and a half. Spider-man goes in to comfort his lover. And a bit of Stony because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story is really just a passing thought that hit me in the middle of my history class. I love Spideypool and Stony and I'm relatively new to the Marvel fandom, so please go easy with me, alright? I know some of the characters are ooc, so I'm apologizing ahead of time.
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> P.S
> 
> This is un-beta'd. Sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot. All rights to their respective owners.

“Where is he?”

“Spider-man, I really don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“It’s most definitely not a good idea. He’s unstable right now.”

“Where?”

Captain America looked over at his companion, Ironman, for help, but he couldn’t really make out whether aid would be given through the gold mask of the man wore. “We can’t let you go to him.”

“Where the _hell_ is he?”

Ironman shifted, stepping forward along with the Captain. “We seriously can’t let y—”

_“Please…”_

* * *

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Steve hissed at Tony Stark who was walking rather calmly, though it was hard to tell if Tony was truly as calm as he seemed under all the armor. He knocked their arms together and the blonde automatically tensed, moving a step away while shooting Tony a glare. “Don’t do that.”

“Don’t worry your pretty blonde head, Cap’. I’ll take the blame if we get in trouble. Out of the two of us, it’s more believable for me to fuck up,” Tony muttered and Steve thought he imagined the slight hurt in Tony’s voice.

“You mean when we get in trouble.”

“No, my good man, I meant ‘if’.” Stark halted in his walking, looking at the other male with them. “He’s behind this door.”

They stood by and watched as Spider-man walked forward; wasting no time in opening the door they were in front of. The sound of a bullet going by resounded after Spider-man had already dodged out of the way. Steve could only blink at the metal arm in front of him that had seemed to shoot out before he could even react, blocking the bullet from hitting him.

Moving in front of the masked vigilante, Steve raised his shield up and Tony stepped forward, standing protectively behind the youngest male out of the trio.

_“Get out!”_

“Oh, for Pete’s sake— _Deadpool_!” Spider-man moved into the room without zero hesitation, shoving past Steve. The male dodged another shot fired, continuing his advances before he suddenly paused, spinning and looking at the two Avengers. “Out, both of you.”

“Excuse me?” Tony uttered, crossing his arms in the suit and cocking his hip. Steve would have laughed at the amount of sass in the pose had it not been for his own incredulousness.

“You’re making him uneasy; out.”

“Wh—hey, Rogers! Put me down!”

The door slid shut behind them.

* * *

He walked forward with even strides, though moving deliberately slower than normal. Starling the male before him was not his goal. Said male was cowered in a corner, gun pointed at him shakily, a desperate attempt to keep some shred of defense. It made his heart clench and his stomach feel heavy. What it would take to break someone like Deadpool…

“Wade,” Peter whispered at last, gaze softening beneath the mask as he looked at the large man who looked like he would prefer nothing more than to disappear. “Look at me, Wade. Look at me,” he urged as he stopped his advance, staring at Wade imploringly through the lenses of his mask. The gun made him wary, as much as he trusted the mercenary before him; he wasn’t sure what Deadpool was capable of when he was just found after being tortured constantly for the last month and a half.

Wade’s fingers loosened slightly on the gun before tightening once more, shifting in his spot with a slight wince. “Petey—”

“Costume, Wade,” Peter cautioned and he couldn’t help but smile as he watched the gun slowly be lowered before clattering to the ground as it was finally dropped. The hands were still shaking and at the show of trust, Peter at last surged forward like he had been dying to do, dropping to his knees in front of Wade and pulling the mercenary close.

Thick muscled arms clung to his lithe build and Peter could do nothing more than whisper soothing words in the male’s ear, trying to calm the frazzled man.

It took a few minutes for Wade to calm down enough to be able to do more than just shake and quiver in Peter’s arms while he sobbed. The front of his mask was wet with tears and probably a bit of snot. It was another couple minutes before Peter broke the silence, resting his forehead on the crown of Wade’s.

“How are the boxes?” he asked finally, eyes closed at last.

“Quiet…” Wade murmured weakly. “They’re trying to decide on what we should eat, but they can’t agree on anything since everything kind of reminds—uh,” the weak clearing of his throat let Peter know everything he needed to know as he clutched Wade closer and just a bit tighter.

Never again would he let the mercenary be away for so long, regardless of the reasons. Not without him, at least.

“It’s alright. We’ll be alright. It’ll all be alright,” Peter whispered, taking one of Wade’s gloved hands and lacing their fingers together, giving the hand a firm squeeze. “What would you like, Wade? Tell me what you want, right now—I swear, I’ll go and get it for you.”

The larger man shifted, looking up at Peter, lifting both of their masks just enough to press their lips together. It was chaste and sweet and Peter could feel the slight tremble of those lips against his own; the only proof that Deadpool was even more shaken up than he was letting on.

“Don’t leave me—that’s all I want.”

He felt his eyes filling with tears because why did Wade have to go through this? Hadn’t he suffered enough? Wasn’t he trying hard to change? Slotting their lips together once more, he shifted between Wade’s legs, kissing Wade fervently.

“I will never leave you—not willingly. Never ever,” Peter whispered against those lips, wet with saliva and he quickly began devouring the mouth again hungrily, feeling Wade’s body trembling beneath his own with the force of the relieved sobs escaping him.

* * *

Outside the door, Steve had Tony Stark out of his suit and pressed against the wall, their lips locked in a heated battle, ignoring the passing SHIELD employees.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. It was a random thought and it got even further inspired by More Than Words by Extreme--hence the title. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment below and leave kudos. 
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my other stories. I have another Stony one-shot and a drabble of what I like to think the mind control Clint underwent was like. I also have a chaptered story for Aragorn/Legolas, so for any of you who ship that, feel free to check it out.
> 
> That's all!
> 
> I recommend listening to More Than Words for those of you who haven't heard it.
> 
> Bye-bii!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on instagram, same username ( saruma_aki ) <3


End file.
